The subject matter described herein relates generally to wireless communications and, more particularly, to methods and systems for controlling a light emitting diode (LED) display within a gaming machine using infrared (IR) communications.
At least some known gaming machines use standard peripheral component interconnect (PCI) connections between a controller and an LED lighting display that is part of a light circuit board used to display graphics to players. Because of space constraints, often within such gaming machines, the light circuit board is coupled to an access door of the gaming machine such that, when the access door is closed, the light circuit board may physically contact the controller or other electronics within the gaming machine. Such gaming machines often couple a cushion, such as a soft foam cushion, to the light circuit board to protect the controller, the light circuit board, and/or the connecting wires. More specifically, the cushion protects the light circuit board and/or other electronics within the gaming machine from impact forces induced when the access door is closed. Moreover, the cushion facilitates decreasing an amount of force that may be applied to other internal electronics by the light circuit board due to gravity, vibrational forces, and/or other external forces. However, over time, known cushions may break down and/or lose their effectiveness and may provide only limited vibration damping and limited protection.